


Чудовища?

by torri_jirou



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torri_jirou/pseuds/torri_jirou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Их любопытство – жадный и ненасытный зверь. Чего хочет один, того хочет и другой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чудовища?

Интересно, как часто люди, обвиняющие других в эгоизме, понимают, что сами при этом проявляют не меньшее себялюбие?  
Каору не слишком много внимания обращает на упреки окружающих, но иногда все-таки дает себе труд оглядеться вокруг и поинтересоваться, чем живут эти самые «окружающие».  
Взять, к примеру, одноклассников: худенькая тихоня с двумя короткими хвостиками - Юкико Фудживара, появляется в классе бледная, с покрасневшими глазами и только качает головой на вежливые расспросы. Хотя, что тут спрашивать, и так ясно как день: отец завел новую любовницу, а мать только шлет смски с очередного курорта в Европе. Акира Тахаши, на первый взгляд, избалованный маменькин сынок, надрывается ради хороших оценок – потому что не может опозорить честь древнего дворянского рода. Имя Сакуры Кагами сейчас редко вспоминают, а если кто-то все же произносит, то одними губами – его отцу с большим трудом удалось замять скандал с наркотиками, и он отправил сына учиться в закрытый пансион. Каору давно ничему не удивляется. Это со стороны может показаться, что финансовое благополучие равно семейному. Но он-то не из-за ограды на одноклассников смотрит и знает, что обласканных родительской любовью детей в этой школе почти нет.  
Каждый справляется с одиночеством как может: ищет единомышленников, друзей, любимых, если не повезло с родными. Пожалуй, это справедливо не только для их класса, но и для всей школы. Даже у Харухи есть трудности в отношениях с отцом. Однако интересно, многие ли люди могут сказать, что их боится собственная мать?  
А вот несравненная госпожа Хитайчин боится. Не с самого рождения, конечно, а с одного удушливого августовского вечера когда, испытав вдруг прилив материнских чувств, решила собственноручно приготовить и отнести детям в комнату лимонад…  
Хикару тогда ее не заметил. Он, когда кончает, глохнет и слепнет совершенно. А вот Каору отлично запомнил потрясенный взгляд матери и искаженное в гримасе отвращения лицо. Позже, рассказывая брату, он поразился ее выдержке – как только поднос с лимонадом не уронила. Разумеется, она никому ничего не сказала и не скажет – стыдно. Но с тех пор мать ни разу не зашла в их комнату, не предупредив заранее.  
Она теперь вообще старается видеться с ними как можно реже, а в тех случаях, когда это не удается, в ее глазах так и плещется ужас: «Я родила чудовищ!» Она непроизвольно вздрагивает, стоит братьям невзначай коснуться друг друга на глазах у всех – вдруг кто-нибудь догадается, и тогда позор ляжет на всю семью.  
Горькая ирония заключается в том, что именно в тот день, когда мать их застала, они в первый раз зашли так далеко, что при всем желании не получилось бы выдать происходящее за шутливую борьбу или дурацкий розыгрыш. Просто было слишком жарко, и даже самая тонкая ткань обжигала прикосновением. Просто было слишком скучно, а выбранный с помощью жребия фильм оказался «9 ½ недель». Просто Хикару так восхитила сцена со льдом, что он немедленно захотел ее повторить.  
Их любопытство – жадный и ненасытный зверь. Чего хочет один, того хочет и другой. В четыре года они вместе попробовали зеленые грецкие орехи, а родители удивлялись и умилялись, что у близнецов даже зубы болят одновременно. В семь – утащили у садовника пачку ужасно крепких сигарет, и Хикару долго потом рвало за сторожкой, а Каору еще полдня ходил с больной головой. Когда им было двенадцать, во время каникул на Окинаве, они взялись за руки и прыгнули с отвесной скалы в океан. А в четырнадцать учили друг друга целоваться. Тренировались на будущее, чтобы, когда придет время, не ударить в грязь лицом и показать такой класс, какой близнецы показывали во всем. Они еще не знали тогда, что вскоре не захотят делиться полученным опытом ни с кем другим. Не знали, что однажды проснувшаяся чувственность, окажется ненасытнее любопытства.  
В конце концов, с кем же еще стоит пробовать новое, опасное и запретное, как не с тем, кого лучше всего знаешь, кому доверяешь больше всех и любить кого, так же естественно, как дышать и жить.  
Вот поэтому Каору не может простить матери ее страха и презрения. Он хорошо учил историю, перерывая тонны дополнительной информации, и он знает – они с братом не одни такие. Он получил высший балл за доклад по генетике – вся эта муть про передачу ослабленных родственным скрещиванием генов, их не касается. Он не хочет слушать никакие фальшивые рассуждения о морали – не может быть аморальной радость, разделенная с самым родным человеком.  
Если бы все считали так же, мир был бы намного лучше, Каору уверен. Иногда он хочет показать… доказать матери, как она ошибается, считая их близость отвратительной – встать за столом посреди семейного торжества, постучать ножом по краю бокала, привлекая всеобщее внимание, и объявить: «Я любовник собственного брата, и это самое лучшее, что есть в моей жизни!»  
Пусть будет скандал и шок, но ведь, и бояться станет нечего, верно?  
Однажды он предложил Хикару так и сделать, но брат обозвал его идеалистом. Взрослые попытаются их «вылечить», сказал он, разведут по разным школам, а может даже разлучат совсем. Надо быть дураком, чтобы не понимать этого. И еще сказал, что ему плевать, кто и что о них думает, в чем подозревает и, вообще, он готов притворяться всю жизнь, лишь бы к ним никто не лез. Каору был почти готов обидеться на «дурака», но остыл мгновенно, как только услышал это мимоходом брошенное «всю жизнь». Даже если Хикару не вкладывал в свои слова буквальный смысл, Каору они утешили.  
Приглашение в хост клуб пришло неожиданно, но оказалось очень кстати. Изображать на публике чувства, которых между ними, как по умолчанию всеми подразумевалось, не было и которые на самом деле были, это было… словно делать в воздухе кульбит и каждый раз приземляться на ноги. Как в одном фильме, где героине пришлось изображать мужчину, играющего на сцене женщину. Ложь накладывалась на ложь и в итоге становилась правдой. Каору всегда завораживали такие перевертыши, а вот Хикару к ним равнодушен, но его увлекла возможность испытать новые ощущения, пощекотать нервы.  
Жонглирование настоящими и наигранными чувствами оказалось захватывающим для обоих и возбуждающим настолько, что после первого вечера в клубе они не смогли даже доехать до дома. Велели водителю остановить машину возле старого, почти заброшенного парка и, перемахнув через запертые ворота, умчались в темноту. Кажется, Хикару тогда еще сообразил крикнуть: «Белка! Хватай ее!»  
Если бы кто-то из экзальтированных посетительниц клуба видел их в тот момент, они вряд ли бы пришли в восторг. «Слишком грубо и не эстетично», - вот что сказали бы они. Вместо долгих взглядов, томных вздохов и приторных признаний – порванная одежда, с трудом сдерживаемое рычание и прокушенные от нетерпения губы. Каору хотел кричать на весь парк, да что там, на весь мир: «Я люблю тебя!», а Хикару смеялся, зажимал ему рот ладонью и все повторял:  
\- Тише, тише. Белок распугаешь.  
На обратном пути брат оступился и упал с моста в пруд. Каору тут же прыгнул следом, и они снова целовались, едва добравшись до берега. «Это была не белка, а выдра», - сказали они изумленному водителю. Им было все равно, что он подумает.  
Харухи… А что Харухи? Интересная девушка, кто бы спорил. Ничего удивительного, что Хикару в нее немного влюблен, он любит все интересное. В Харухи вообще все влюблены, даже те, кто не признается. Особенно те, кто не признается. Поэтому Каору как никогда верит в беспредельное обаяние Тамаки и его такую же беспредельную способность добиваться своего.  
К тому же, у Каору есть свой тайный способ проверки, по прежнему ли они настроены на одну волну. Вечерами, когда они остаются вдвоем, он запирает дверь – да, больше они об этом не забывали - потом подходит к брату, обнимает и, приблизив губы к его губам, мысленно загадывает: «по-французски», «с укусами», «нежно»…  
Хикару еще ни разу не ошибся.


End file.
